1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stepping motors and in particular to light duty stepping motors usable as drivers for a clock mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,132,558, U.S. Pat. No. 3,541,363 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,263, contains a number of stepping motors with permanent magnet rotors, and features to ensure rotor rotation in a constant direction.